Battle for New York
"Battle for New York"'''is a two-part episode in Season 3 of the TMNT 2012 TV Series. ''"It all stops, here and now, at the battle for New York City!"'' Official Description Leo is suspicious when Slash emerges leading a team called the Mighty Mutanimals; the Turtles must brave the bizarre world of Dimension X to save the enslaved people of New York. Plot '''Part 1 The episode starts with Mikey in Donnie's lab trying to make Plutonium for the retro mutagen by stuffing different things in it. When Donnie saw what Mikey's doing to the retro mutagen he is enraged and tries stop him, but one drop of it falls in the retro mutagen. The retro mutagen starts to bubble and foam, as it looks like it will explode, but it doesn't, which Mikey comments it was weak. Donnie angrily tries to harm Mikey until Splinter comes and pressure points both of them, demanding to know what is going on. April then walks in, noticing how the Retro mutagen is now sparkling. Donnie scans the mutant cells and reveals that Mikey's Plutonium perfected the Retromutagen. Also it takes a drop of it to a whole canister of regular mutagen to create retro mutagen. Donnie ask what did he use but Mikey only remembers using pizza, urinade, analite, and muronic acid. When Donnie is about to berate him, Master Splinter says that Mikey's tomfoolery made something that can save New York City, but April points out that they are in Dimension X due to the dreams she had. Donnie takes them to his latest invention that could save New York, but everyone thinks it's a water tower. Donnie tries to explain what it is until they hide from a Kraang Stealth Ship, that are searching for humans. Two humans were spotted and were captured by the Kraang. The Kraang is about to mutate them until Leo saves them. The couple screams and runs away despite him saving their lives. The other Turtles come out and try to fight them but they are outnumbered, but a breadcrumb was thrown and when the Kraang inspects it, Pigeon Pete comes out. Soon Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell, and even Slash comes and saves them. Calling themselves The Mighty Mutanimals. Leo scolds him for using Pete as bait and they get into a fight. Slash claims that he was different as the mutagen messed his brain up. Leatherhead and Mikey backed them up saying everyone deserves a second chance. They follow the Mutanimals back to their lair. At The Mutanimals lair, Mr. Kurtzman appeared revealed to have survive the invasion. He wants the Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals to team up, much to both leaders objection. Kurtzman stops their fight and explain's that the Kraang are building a mutagen missile that could transform Earth into another Dimension X. But everyone begins to fight until the Kraang shows up, this time with Biodroids. During the fight Kurtzman tries to get the Kraang intel disk only for him to get shocked by a stray blast much to everyone (especially Pete's) despair. Leatherhead comes to his aid, while both teams leave. Kurtzman gives Leo the Intel disk before he falls unconscious. Donnie comes up with the idea of hacking into the missile and disabling it. Slash wants to attack the Kraang first while Leo suggest taking out the missile sky high. Slash decide to do it his way. Donnie takes them to the water tower only for him to reveal the Turle Blimp. Meanwhile Kraang Subprime ask why did it take so long, the Kraang respond saying that most of the perfected mutagen supply was used in the Invasion. Suddenly the Mutanimals arrive and attack the Kraang. Raph comments that the Mutanimals attack is the perfect distraction for them to disarm the missile. Despite their best efforts Kraang Subprime was able to launch the missile. Donnie managed to reset coordinates to the hear of the sun and they fall and use their gliders to get to safety. While Pete was celebrating their victory, the Irma-head came to life and tried to shoot Pete until Slash destroys it. Leo watching Slash the whole time was impressed by Slash's bravery and sticking up for his teammates. Now they have to break in TCRI, and save New York City, and quite possibly the world. Part 2 While on the Turtle Blimp, Raph asked do they really have a plan. Donnie and Mikey then explains on how they're going to reach Dimension X, which Raph understands. Raph does not get how are they going to save the people of New York City that became Kraang hybrids. That's when Leo said Donnie's retro mutagen would work, which he agrees and said that after that Rockwell would, theoretically, transport them all back to Earth. Upon hearing this, Raph said that they're doomed while Leo hoped the Mutanimals could get the portal opened. Meanwhile in TCRI, Slash and his team managed to break into the room where the portal's located and started fighting against the Kraang. Slash ordered Rockwell to get the portal up quickly. Rockwell quickly rush towards the computer and hack into the Kraang system to open the portal to Dimension X. Upon seeing the portal opening, Leo couldn't believe that the Mutanimals succeeded. Raph then started talking like a pirate as Donnie reminds them to get their Oxygen Converters ready while the Blimp enters the portal. Unknown to them, Kraang Subprime managed to re-attack his head that was knocked off during the last fight and followed the Turtles through the portal. Once the Turtles are back in Dimension X, Mikey puts on his Savage Mikey costume and tracks the humans with his 'Organic Antenna'. He did a few moves until he stops on top of the blimp, telling his brothers to go straight. Back in TCRI, the Mighty Mutanimals tried to hold off the Kraang to keep the portal opened, but Pete said it's impossible since the Kraang keep coming, and they're low on sower dough. Later, Ms. Campbell shows up with a couple of Biotroid and Irma-bots, ambushing the Mutanimals. Slash commanded them to not let any of the bots near Rockwell, but Pete got hold down by a few of the Irma-bots. While Slash is knocked away by a Biotroid, Rockwell used his psychic abilities to fire a couple of the Kraang Laser Guns as some of the Irma-bots form a pyramid with Ms. Campbell on top. One of the lasers hit the Irma-bot on top, but Ms. Campbell managed to jump and knock Rockwell's Psychic Amplifier off of him, weakening his powers and giving a chance for a Biotroid to grab a hold of him. With the Turtles, Leo's wondering where are the humans and it feels like they've been searching for hours. Raph asked does Mikey knows where they're going, for real, which Mikey says he does. A Kraathatrogon shows up and Raph attacks it with the trash canon, but it has no effect. The giant worm then crash through the blimp, destroying it and causing the Turtles to crash on a nearby floating island. Mikey whimpers that his brain might be broken, but Raph remarks 'What brain?' and decided to take down the worm himself. But then, the worm attacks Raph from behind, making him fell off of the island in front of Donnie and somehow ended up crashing onto Leo, who was located behind Donnie. The worm then attacks again, and Mikey managed to fend it off by hitting it's butt face, which he reveals is its weak spot. Donnie then notice something's going on right at a nearby island, which Leo takes a closer look with his telescope. Mikey guessed that the Kraang-hybrids were forced to work like slaves and gather energy crystals for the Kraang, which causes Leo to admit Mikey never ceased to amaze him. Raph and Donnie then remembers the rest of the plan, finding a way to turn the humans back and the Mutanimals finding a way to send them all back to Earth. Leo comments it seems impossible, but Mikey said that the operative word being "Mighty", which means the Mutanimals got it all under control. However, the Mutanimals did not have things under control since Pete's still being held down by some Irma-bots, and Slash notices Rockwell's being held by both a Biotroid and Ms. Campbell. Slash commands Leatherhead to save Rockwell, but the alligator-mutant got hold down by a couple of Biotroid. Slash takes in the situation and notice how his team's now being held hostage, with Ms. Campbell daring to make them perish if Slash doesn't surrender. Rockwell begs Slash to don't do it or else the Turtles are trapped forever but seeing he has no choice, Slash throws his Mace down in defeat and watched as the portal deactivates with the Turtles still on the other side. In Dimension X, Leo states that the humans are on three nearby floating islands, but Raph wonders how are they going to turn those Kraang-hybrids back into people. Donnie reminds him that they need to find a massive amount of mutagen and convert it into Retromutagen. Mikey said that there might be a ton of mutagen in a Technodrome, but Leo thinks he's crazy of eve thinking of stealing it with Raph wondering how are they going to get there, and that's when Donnie points out they could take one of the Kraang Stealth Ship parked nearby. Raph comments it's so crazy he's actually liking the plan. As they're about to enter the Stealth Ship, Kraang Subprime appears, but Mikey managed to knock him away, giving them a chance to leave. Kraang Subprime contacts the Kraang at High base and ordered them to release the Drakodroid, which attacks the Turtles ship, causing them to crash into the Technodrome they're heading. Back in TCRI, Slash tries to break out of the glass cage the Mutanimals are in, but Leatherhead said it's useless. Slash started believing that he's not fit to lead the team, but Leatherhead confronts him. Pete started panicking, but Rockwell slaps him up, saying he's trying to focus before going in a meditative trance. As for the turtles, they invaded the Technodrome they're in, fighting against the Kraang in the control room. Mikey told Leo he's leader in Dimension X, and Leo challenged him to find a way to get rid of all of the Kraang-droids. After taking care of them all, Donnie finds out that the Kraang used Mutagen as a fuel to power the Technodrome as Mikey started the ship. Slash wonders what Rockwell's doing, which Leatherhead simply said he's focusing due to his psychic powers being greatly diminished without the amplifier. Rockwell managed to open the cage they're in and the Mutanimals started attacking the Kraang again. As for the Turtles, Donnie inserted the chemicals to convert the mutagen in the engine into Retromutagen, only for the Technodrome to stop working. Mikey managed to alter the fule converters to get the ship running again, just as Kraang Subprime started cutting through the door. Donnie tried to contact the Mutanimals, but there's no answer. Rockwell immediately works on re-opening the portal as Slash stopped Ms. Campbell from doing the same trick twice and made contact with the Turtles. Thanks to both teams geniuses, they managed to turn the humans on one of the three islands back to normal and teleports them back to Earth. Raph refuses to let his particles be beamed, but immediately changed his mind when Kraang Subprime enters the room. Leo's the only Turtle available to hold the Kraang off since Donnie's giving the coordinates to Rockwell, Raph's in charge of beaming the Retromutagen, and Mikey's piloting the Technodrome. Leo managed to prevent more Kraang from entering the room, just as the other three finished teleporting the last of the humans back to Earth and Donnie giving Rockwell their coordinates. All four of them gathered together as Kraang Subprime attacks them, but misses as the Turtles are teleported out. Kraang Subprime screams with anger for missing his target, before muttering, "Oh...Kraang!", as the Technodrome crashes and explodes into nothing. All of the humans and the Turtles are returned back to Earth safely as the Kraang are teleported back to Dimension X. A the humans celebrate, April's reunited with her dad yet again as the Turtles look over the city with relief. Raph asked about the Mighty Mutanimals, which the appear right behind them. Mikey give Leatherhead a big hug as Donnie and Rockwell compliment one another of their plan working. Raph pointed out to Leo that the mission could't be done without Slash and his team, which Leo agrees and apologizes to Slash for doubting him earlier. Slash just smile and said he's been trying to model himself over the best leader he ever knew; Leo. Leo announce that it's time to celebrate as the two teams shouted "BOOYAKASHA!". Debuts * Dracodroid * Turtle Blimp Splinter's Wisdom "Focus on the goal at hand!" Trivia * This episode was premiered on Nick.com a week before it appears on TV. * The idea of plutonium used to create a Retromutagen for all of the Kraang-hybrids is a reference to the use of a plutonium ray to stabilise Leonardo's Hyper Mutagen in a 1987 episode "The Beginning of the End". * There are a number of popular culture references in these episodes. ** The scene when Kraang Subprime cut a hole in the door and said 'Here's Kraangy' is is a homage to the movie The Shining's famous line: 'Here's Johnny!'. ** When Slash tackles a Biotroid and calls it a "darn dirty ape" this is a reference to the iconic phrase in the original wikipedia:Planet of the ApesPlanet of the Apes film. ** When the Mighty Mutanimals get free, Leatherhead yells "Freedom!" which is reminiscent to Mel Gibson's identical line from the movie Braveheart. * Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell and Pete the Pigeon return in this episode as a new group The Mighty Mutanimals * Thanks to Mikey, Donnie discovered a faster way to make Retromutagen. Unfortunately, Mikey was not able to explain exactly how he was able to do it. * The Technodrome that is invaded by the Turtles is captained by a Kraang in a pirate hat. * In the episode Into Dimension X!, there's a time difference in Dimension X, while as in this episode the Turtles and Mutanimals act simultaneously between dimensions. Quotes * "Is that all you got? (Kraang shoot lasers) Apparently not! -Raphael * "Mutanimals! HO! - Slash * "Here's Kraangy! - Kraang Subprime * "Watch out! he got a hot one in the chamber! -Raphael * "Booyakasha! -Turtles and Mutanimals *''"Mikey... HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SHELL?! -Donatello'' * "Mikey.. (Mikey: "Don't say it, I know. I'm a genius") I was gonna say you're crazy. Steal a Technodrome?! -Leonardo * "Oh...Kraang" -Kraang Subprime Errors * When Slash was introducing the Mutanimals to the Turtles, his belt buckle was missing. Gallery Kraang Thingy.jpg Donnie tackles Mikey.jpg Not into the Retromutagen.jpg Djwowcneiwwowjskwowodk.jpg Donnie Wxplode.jpg Donnie funny.jpg Darth Splinter.jpg Cornered.jpg The Mighty Mutanimals!.jpg|The Mighty Mutanimals! Rockwell upside.jpg Slash green lips.jpg Raph hates Pete much.jpg Leo hates Slash.jpg Raph happy Leo mad.jpg The Mutanimals.jpg Slash hugs Kraang.jpg Pete scream.jpg Kraang fire.jpg April determined.jpg Nerds in battle.jpg Slash always has hated Leo.jpg Speak proper English!.jpg Kraang Subprime Irma.jpg Turtle Blimp above.jpg Raphael's face.jpg Kraang climb.jpg Raph hold on.jpg|Raphael holding on for dear life. Best pic ever dead Biotroid with funny Pete.jpg Donnie and Rockwell.jpg Leo cute.jpg Mikey's tounge.jpg Mikey arms.jpg Kraang looking at.jpg Donnie hack.jpg Kraang dragon.jpg Donnie and Raph.jpg Dimension X chase.jpg Slash and Leatherhead.jpg HO!.png Rockwell thinking.jpg Kraang mutagen center.jpg Donnie talking.jpg Donnie looking up.jpg Raph yelling at Mikey.jpg Raph yelling.jpg Slash accomplished.jpg Donnie happy.jpg Leo looking.jpg Leo talking to Slash.jpg Celebrate start.jpg Booyakasha Kraang.jpg Tumblr_nkwnmch15i1u1vpbqo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nkwnmch15i1u1vpbqo8_1280.jpg Tumblr_nkwnqf4MlX1u1vpbqo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_nkwnmch15i1u1vpbqo9_1280.jpg monalisa.png|Mona Lisa reference from the projector. Donnie loves retromutagen.jpg Donnie with retromutagen.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-25-15h58m37s188.png|Orange Technodrome Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-21h21m55s313.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-21h21m53s825.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-21h21m33s423.png vlcsnap-2015-09-09-21h21m57s273.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-21h22m00s026.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-21h23m08s230.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-21h23m04s651.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-21h23m03s032.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Season 3 Category:1 Hour Special Category:The Show Category:Leo Themed Episode Category:Kraang Episodes